Shopping with Alice
by honeydrips
Summary: Alice takes Bella shopping. One-shot.


A/N: Oh yes another One-shot. I haven't had any good ideas on a novel. But I know it will come to me. Just give it time :) Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight or the characters... Not that I would mind. I also don't own any of the stores or products mentioned... obviously.

We got to the Cullen's house in four minutes flat thanks to Edward's driving. He leaned in for a spontaneous kiss. But then he unfortunately pulled away too quickly.

"Good luck", Edward whispered.

"Huh?" I asked confused but turned to see Alice skipping out of the house with a grin from ear to ear.

"Come Bella we'll take my car", she said pulling me out of Edward's car forcefully.

"Be careful with her", Edward laughed.

"She'll be fine, tired, but fine!" Alice laughed as well. I didn't find that funny.

"Please Alice! I really don't want to go shopping", I begged as she pulled me into the garage nearly dislocating my arm. She laughed again as we got to the yellow Porsche. "No Alice. Please not the Porsche. Maybe we could ask Edward for his Volvo."

"Edward is not going to let me drive his precious car", she smiled getting in. I sat in as well. There was no point in arguing with Alice she was always right. "You'll have fun!" she assured me as we go onto the highway.

"Alice where exactly are we going?" I asked as we flew by our usual shopping center.

"Seattle", she smiled continuing to drive dangerously fast.

"That's like 3 hours away!"

"Not when you're a cullen. We'll be there in one hour and seventeen minutes. So lay back and relax", she laughed reaching 120mph. I sighed closing my eyes because the cars flying by were giving me a headache. I just wanted to go home and be with Edward. But before I knew it, we stopped. "We're here!" Alice said opening my door.

She pulled me up and started skipping towards the front the door. I tried dragging my feet but she was nearly picking me up.

"So how many stores are we going to?"

"All of them."

"NO!" I screamed a little louder than necessary as I stopped walking.

"Fine 30?" she asked and I shook my head. "You aren't going to make this very fun for me. I'll make a deal with you. You'll agree with it." I knew she was probably right.

"I'm listening", I said hesitantly.

"If you go and shop at all the stores I want we will go home in an hour", she nodded as we began to walk. That wasn't nearly as long as I expected.

"Fine", I agreed like she predicted. "So where first?" I asked nervously.

"Well what do you want?" she asked.

"Shoes I think", I said looking at my sneakers which were ready to rip. "But I have my own money", I explained before she got too excited.

"No Bella, you promised I could by you anything you wanted", she said pleading with her eyes.

"Edward said you can pay for everything. That doesn't count", I hissed.

"I don't care! So what kind of shoes? Some pretty stilettos? You would look gorgeous in the new Dior."

"No, I was thinking more like converse", I smiled as I made her sigh.

"Fine", she rolled her eyes as we walked into Journeys. "What color? I never realized they had so many. Green? Red? Pink? Oh yes pink!"

"I just want black ones", I said trying to get her to calm down.

"Can I have these in a size seven", I asked the guy at the counter politely. He nodded going into the backroom. He handed them to me wordlessly and I went to try them on.

"Can I have the pink, blue, green, yellow, red, white, and purple converse in a size seven", Alice winked at the guy.

He stared at her his jaw hitting the floor. "Really?" he managed to stutter. She nodded.

"Alice", I complained.

"Oh shush", she laughed.

"Would you like to try them on?" he asked coming in with three boxes at a time.

"Bella how do they fit?"

"Fine", I mumbled.

"Nope, there perfect", she smiled at him. I handed her the box with the black converse as he began to ring them up.

"That will be $369.72", he said. She handed him her credit card. And I put my face in my hands embarrassed.

"Thank you. You really didn't need to by all of them."

"Next!" Alice sang easily picking up the 2 bags filled with 8 pairs of sneakers.

"If your going to continue to do this, I'm going home", I threatened.

"I'll be right back!" she smiled and before I noticed she was gone she was once again standing beside me this time without any bags. "I think we should go to American Eagle. You look so cute in there tops", Alice said as she grabbed my hand and dragged me.

"Your not supposed to run that fast", I frowned at her.

"No one even noticed, I was _too_ fast", Alice assured me as we made it to the side with all the color tops.

"I begging you please don't get every color its embarrassing."

"Just the blue one?" she asked and I nodded. "And what about the red one?" I rolled my eyes as she went to pay for three different colors she managed to grab. She held the bag and dragged me into Victoria Secret. "Come on Bella, stop being a baby", she growled at me. "Plus I saw Edward's going to love what you buy."

"No he's not because I'm not buying anything", I said trying to speak lowly.

"Do you want to bet?" Alice smirked.

"No", I murmured as she picked up a lacy bra. I felt my cheeks turn red.

"Fine if you don't want to buy anything you can go to that boring book store right across and I'll pick stuff out."

"Sounds perfect", I said before realizing she was going to buy a lot more things than I ever wanted to own.

I searched the tiny bookstore until I saw it. _Myths and Truths about Vampires, _I smiled as I picked it up and went to pay. The lady at the counter mumbled the price as I took out my crumpled allowance. I took the small bag and waited for Alice on one of the benches. It took her another five minutes when she came out with six giant bags. My cheeks immediately re-turned to their red color.

"I'll go put these in the car." I nodded as she took off too quickly for my eyes to see. A few seconds later she was standing next to me. "Next", it wasn't a question. I moaned loudly. "Bella that was three stores. And you bought something and you didn't let me pay", she said shocked.

"Where now?" I asked apprehensively. There were three floors, I was scared we would never leave.

We spent the next hour going into practically every store. Alice would get really excited when she would buy really expensive designer bags or overly priced shoes. Occasionally she would ran back to the car. But eventually I couldn't walk. I sat down and she looked at me worried.

"Please Alice I just want to go home", I begged. I looked at her pleading. She nodded slightly with a big smile.

"Fine Bella, you were a good sport. Plus now we can play dress up!" she said with an accomplished grin.

I followed her slowly back to the car. She placed the final few bags into the trunk and I stared shocked to see they barely didn't fit. I sat back into the seat and put my seat belt on as we started to drive, quickly.

"Alice I don't know what to say. You really didn't have to buy me everything."

"Oh Bella, I love shopping for you." Truth was Alice loved shopping for everyone.

A scary hour later we were back at Forks. Alice's grin was still plastered to her face and we slowed down just a little as we made it back to her house. I got out and walked up the stairs to ring the door bell but Edward before I made it to the door.

"Oh Bella I missed you", he hugged. His eyes were topaz, he had went hunting while I was gone. Now I wouldn't have to be _as_ careful around him. I kissed his lips passionately, but he stopped as Alice came with the mountain of bags. "So I see Alice had fun", he laughed.

A/N: I hope I'm not being as repetitive, as I feel I am being. Please Please Please REVIEW!


End file.
